1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an element having a reduced weakness to deformation, and in particular to Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs)/Printed Wiring Boards (PWBs) with Ball Grid Arrays (BGAs) where the BGAs have a reduced likelihood of loosening and thereby loosing electrical contact to the PCBs/PWBs due to deformation of the PWBs/PCBs, such as due to a fall of mobile telephones having the PCBs/PWBs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the BGAs on PWBs in mobile telephones may be loosened at the corners thereof as a result of a fall of the mobile telephone. This is due to the fact that the bending of the PWB due to the fall stresses especially the corners of the BGA.